halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Noble Team
"Lone-Wolf" possibly from battle at Pegasi I just downloaded the subtitled HD version of "Welcome To Reach" (the footage revealed at VGA 2009) and in it Jorge-052 states, "Didn't think anyone survived Pegasi, sir." He says this after noticing "Lone-Wolf" (the main spartan of the video's focus, also referred to in the video as the "new number six") Commander Carter-259 confirmes this by telling Jorge-052, "Spartans never die, Jorge. They're just missing in action." :Intriguing. So either the player is Tom-B292, or Tom and Lucy weren't the only survivors. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I would like to point out that Pegasi Delta is just one of many planets. While the chances are admittedly low, it is possible that there could have been another Pegasi incident. It would be cool if an S-III was in the game, though. --Do not insult me. 09:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::It would indeed, though for all intents and purposes there would be no difference in terms of how they perform compared to the older S-II's. They have the same exact augmentations and similar training - the only real performance difference has been their armour, and the Lieutenant is wearing S-II MJOLNIR. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::I really don't think that the Lone Wolf is a S-III,first the S-II only knew of the existence of the S-III only when they went to Onix, and second Carter-259 says to him that the "Lone Wolf" sutff ends, and if all of you read Ghosts of Onix you know that the S-II are known as the Lone Wolf and the S-III are the teamplayers (since they don't have any Energy Shields, they have to rely more on the other ones)--Fipas 12:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::I vote for it being an S-III, simply because Bungie keeps messing with canon over, and over, and over again --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 17:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) They would be probably be Spartan-II because on p95 of The fall of Reach it says “Chief Petty Officer Mendez will be departing us to train the next group of Spartans." (Superseastallion 21:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC)) If they are spartan 2's why aren't they participating with the other spartan's ,mission to capture a profit? I'm sure they would want all the help they could get.FatalSnipe117 14:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) It could be Linda. -- Heretic Havana :Linda wasn't on the ground during the battle.-- Forerun ' 18:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Point Taken. -- Heretic Havana The mission to capture the Prophet was delayed when Reach was attacked, Master Chief, Linda and James were the only Spartans NOT on the ground. Lunar ankou2 23:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-III Gamma Company I realize there's been an awful lot of debate going on over whether or not Noble Team is Spartan-II or -III, but the name follows the naming scheme for the IIIs. Think about it: Team Katana, Team X-Ray? The designation "Noble" seems to fit. --Jimmy-San 23:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Not really... the three companies had specific naming scemes. One was phonetic, one was names of Swords.-- 'Forerun ' 23:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly, although most of the S-II teams have names based on colours, some have in phonetic and other, so to base if Noble Team is S-II or S-III based on their callsign doesn't make much sense...--Fipas 01:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) If they were S-IIIs, wouldn't it be "Team Noble"? Lunar ankou2 23:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) It is in fact that the armor they are wearing are of seprate spartan classes with Mark IV features.CRUZ 05:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Spartan II Class II I saw the Reach trailer for the VGA's, is it possible that Noble Team is a Spartan II Class II but the Lone Wolf is part of Class I (with Master Chief and such). Since it seems that Commander Carter does not know Lone Wolf, but the Class I's obviously are familiar with each other and are like a "family." :The Class II never happened. According to Ghosts of Onyx, it was cancelled because of a lack of funding, and because the gene pool wasn't large enough anymore to select candidates for it - Yasmine Zaman has been retconned to be part of the original 75 Spartan-II "recruits". The only other Spartans out there, as far as we know now, as the Spartan-III's. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 21:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Not cancelled. It was put ''"on hold" as all the fund were redirected to the SPARTAN-IIIs. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::And that was in 2531. Didn't Class-II happen in 2537 according to ILB? So apparently they got the funds for it, only later, after S-III program was started. And where is Yasmine retconned to be from Class I? Doesn't that totally mess up her supposed age? --Jugus (Talk | ) 22:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Adding; it would also create huge problem with ILB plot.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Class-II funding surfaced the same year that Alpha Company perished, coincidence? -- 'Forerun'' ' 23:06, January 11, 2010 (UTC) How do we know? Hi, I was just wondering, how do we know they are all S-III (with the exception of Noble Six)? Also who made those adjustments. Just asking. Thanks, Heretic Havana :Some guy over on the MLG forums has Gameinformer and scanned the pages. Also, Jorge is the S-II. Noble Six is a S-III.SPARTAN-177 22:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... Do we know who "Some guy is? Thanks, Heretic Havana 01:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Heretic Havana :His username is xX DURKA Xx. You can follow the link at the bottom of the article to see for yourself if you question it.SPARTAN-177 01:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you. Heretic Havana ("The odd Cuban out") 02:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Heretic Havana Just checked it. I haven't got my copy of GI yet, so I wouldn't have seen that. He seems pretty reliable. Heretic Havana ("The odd Cuban out") 02:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Heretic Havana S-II or S-III? has it been confirmed that ALL of Noble Team are S-IIIs? it seems that they are wearing Mk. IV/V armour, and I thought that the S-IIIs would use the SPI armour. Lunar ankou2 23:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe they were selected due to their skill and the fact they survived so many suicidwe missions. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :All are S-IIIs except for Jorge.SPARTAN-177 23:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) That sucks :(. I was hoping for S-II team, not some stupid hippies that don't have energy shields. Lunar ankou2 23:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :All of them are wearing Mk. V.SPARTAN-177 23:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Then wouldn't they be S-IIs??? Lunar ankou2 23:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :The armor does not make the Spartan.SPARTAN-177 23:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) damn. i'm starting to lose hope in Bungie's Canon writing. Lunar ankou2 23:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :The Haloverse is pretty big. There are stuff we are only beginning to learn about so just because we didn't heared about something before doesn't mean canon is screwed (ex. the Headhunters and the new subspeices of Kig-Yar). I always have been wondering about their armor. If they are S-III's then they aren't physically able to wear MJOLNIR, and thats definitely not SPI armor. Something new perhaps? FatalSnipe117 23:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean? The S-IIIs have the same agumentations as the S-IIs except that their's are less fatal and that Gamma got some extra. Also, the suits were made with their height and mass in mind. The armor's MJOLNIR. SPARTAN-177 23:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) The spartan III's are inferior to spartan II's in many areas , although they are still enhanced. Read the SPI page, that'll explain allot. Basically though, the S-III's can't use it because they aren't strong enough, thier bones would break under the pressure (read Fall of Reach when the Spartans get their MJOLNIR), and don't have the neural uplink required to operate it. FatalSnipe117 23:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I have read the SPI page and all it saids is that the armor is cheaper and less powerful than MJOLNIR and was mostly about stealth. Also, the neural uplink you are talking about was given to the S-IIs when they got their Mk. V armor. The same can be said that Noble Team got the same uplink especially since Jorge is a S-II so it is possible that they got the new uplink at the same time. SPARTAN-177 00:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I was under the impression that S-III's couldn't use MJOLNIR, I wish I had more sources though. I guess you win this one but it doesn't necesarily have to be MJOLNIR right? FatalSnipe117 03:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :If it looks like MJOLNIR and quacks like MJOLNIR then it is MJOLNIR. SPARTAN-177 03:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) The S-IIIs didn't have energy shields because of their armor. If they are wearing MJOLINIR they should hopefully have energy shields. But then again the Mark IV which is what they are probably wearing doesn't have energy shields, does it? And of course it may well be a new type as in one of the new trailers it shows some type of 'Night Vision' in one scene. Hmm... Just speculating. 21:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It's Mark V and it has shields. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 21:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Jorge-052 "In late 2552, all except three of the remaining active Spartans rendezvoused at Reach to receive new orders for an operation that HIGHCOM hoped would end the war. They would commandeer a Covenant vessel, locate the Covenant home planet, and return with captured Covenant leadership to force a ceasefire. To this end the Spartans were slated to be re-equipped with MJOLNIR Mark V armor. The A.I. Cortana, carried within John-117's armor, would serve as the strike force's hacker and technology specialist."SPARTAN-II Program How can Jorge be on Reach with the Noble Team while he should be in the Pillar of Autumn with the other Spartan-IIs ?--Captain.Keyes 23:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :He went to Reach, got his upgrades, but obviously had a different mission with Noble Team. Or maybe he was just planetside with them when the attack happened? - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 23:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::FOR is old, probably in best interst if we can assume it's out of date.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Think of it as a long shot, but maybe one of Grey Team's members was killed and Jorge oh so happened to be one of the three not on the PoA. 112 02:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd say he was either kidnapped during augmentation, ala Team Black, or his death was faked later, like Kurt-051. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Another thing that i don't understand, is why the commander of Noble Team is a S-III if there is on S-II there, it would make sense for Jorge be the commander, since all the S-II have more training and experience than any of the S-III--Fipas 20:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Not if the SIII outranks the SII. They are all still Spartans afterall. VARGR 21:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: s-II's can only be petty officers while s-III's can be up to a lieutenant --God like65 00:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Jorge is a S-II and he is a Cheif Warrent Officer, which is higher than the Petty Officer ranks. EDIT:Also, Carter and Kat are S-IIIs who are Commander and Lt. Commander. SPARTAN-177 00:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::It is worth knowing that S-III Spartans were cheaper to train, and possibly meaning they are easier to kill than S-II's.CRUZ 23:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) "In 2525, he and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their strength. Jorge was among the candidates that survived and were not maimed or killed by the procedure."Jorge-052 Jorge´s death wasn´t faked by ONI during the augmentations and Dr. Halsey says in GoO that there were only three Spartans who were really MIA(Randall, Sheila, Kurt), so Jorge´s death couldn´t be faked like Kurt´s. I think that Jorge might be the Spartan who was said to be "too wounded to continue active duty".--Captain.Keyes 14:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :to VARGR than in that case if it is by rank, Noble Six would be taking command of the Team, and from the trailer it doesn't look like that...--Fipas 19:22, January 13, 2010 (UTC) S-III Source Needed Can someone give me (and this article) a source of the SPARTAN-III claim on Noble Team? --<, The Lord of Fanon. Praise My Name, 22:22, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :GameInformer, February Edition. I would suggest Google for scans of the GameInformer article which covers Halo: Reach.Don't post them in Halopedia, please. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) These spartans are not from Alpha/Beta. Whoever classified Jun, Emile, and Carter as Alpha Company spartan III's, and Kat as a Beta spartan III, was completely wrong. This person/persons placed this classification on these spartans with no proof or evidence to back this theory up, and infact, there's evidence that directly contradicts this claim. Spartan II project - Started in 2517. Spartan II project - "Graduated" in 2525. Spartan II "Class II" - "Started" in 2525. Spartan II "Class II" - "Said to be cancelled due to lack of funding/genetic pool that matched the requirements for the augmentations." in 25?? (Can't remember the date.) Alpha Company - Started in 2531. Alpha Company - All KIA in 2537. Beta Company - Started in 2537. Beta Company - KIA in 2545. Gamma Company - Started in 2545. Gamma Company - Shipped in 2552. The Spartan III age groups were ALL between 4-6. Guess what? Look at the ages. Carter; Born 2520. Carter would be eleven years old when Alpha started training, He -CANNOT- be Alpha company. Kat; Born 2530. Kat would be TWO years old, when Alpha started training. That's not even physically possible. If Kat was a "Beta" company spartan, then she would be seven at the time of Beta's training. Which means, she would of been too old to be in that company. Jun; Born 2524. Jun would be seven at the time Alpha training began, and Kurt said that the ages of all the Spartan III's began training between the ages of 4-6. Emile; Born 2523. Emile would have been eight at the time Alpha's training starts, so once again, he would of been too old. Just say'in, their ages don't match up to ANY of the known companies Anyone care to adjust the issues now? First, please sign your posts. second, maybe there was another company BEFORE Alpha and Beta? Lunar ankou2 04:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) The gene pool for Spartan-III candidates was already low - do you really think either Kurt or Ackerson would have turned down a perfect candidate because they were a few months too old? The Spartan-II's were kidnapped at the ages of between six and seven, so going by that logic they fit perfectly. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well...except for Carter. His age makes no sense.--Nerfherder1428 00:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Unless you consider the element of cryosleep, he could physically be much younger than his chronological age if he spent a lot of time in cryo. Carter could actually be physically 5 years old when Alpha Company started training if was put into cryosleep soon after fleeing from Biko's destruction.EldritchWarlord 21:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Height The height of some members was measured wearing the mjolnir powered armor? or what? Company Tags One of the most common complaints to Halopedia is that we're too speculative, and lots of things in our articles are simply fan conjecture. Giving the Noble Team Spartans Spartan-III company tags is a prime example of this. Back when we had only one source to their names, that is, Game Informer, it was understandable. Of course, one might think, it could've been a mistake. Now, we have sources such as EDGE magazine, the GameReactor site, a Bungie employee in a video, and finally, Bungie themselves on B.net, that quite clearly state that the Noble Team Spartans have no company tags at all. Yet we keep pretending they have them. What I'm seeing here is, that we, as fans, are claiming to be more knowledgeable than Bungie. Because they didn't include the company tags for Noble Team, we assume it to be an error or something. This is exactly what we should not be doing. Instead, we should stick to official material, regardless of how much sense it makes in context of the Spartan-III naming convention in Ghosts of Onyx. Yes, they are almost certainly from those companies. But it's a whole different thing if they have company tags in their Spartan tags or not. There are lots of reasons why they might've been removed. For starters, the fact their companies were wiped out and don't exist anymore. And, they're now part of Noble Team. Or Bungie might've simply retconned the whole naming system. The point is, we're not a fanon site. Despite the company tags having been added to every page there is, it isn't impossible to change them back. --Jugus (Talk | ) 10:26, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Somewhat in agreement with your comment but yours is also speculative. :P :In H:GoO, during the Battle of Onyx, we never see Tom or Lucy referred as SPARTAN-B292 or as SPARTAN-B091. It is possible that Nylund chose this naming structure to avoid canon entrenchment to allow flexibility for future canon updates... but again, we don't really know. What has been speculated by us is supported with concrete evidence as provided by the novel (Correlation between birth dates and which companies they belong to), thus I would allow this speculation to continue... until Bungie says otherwise, of course. :Bungie's clever use of deception and mystical manipulation of diction when giving out information... don't you just love them. :3 - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Obviously, the articles shouldn't try to give any explanations for the absence of the tags like I did, merely acknowledge it in the Trivia section. ::I think they've already said that, by not including the company tags and not even mentioning them anywhere. I take that as a pretty strong hint. ::If these Spartans are supposed to have company tags, why don't they have them? It looks like there's a purpose behind it, something we don't know yet. But the thing is, we have more evidence against Noble Team having company tags than for it. Like I said, it should be kept in mind that removing the company letter doesn't mean they weren't conscripted with those companies, only that they may not have them as part of their Spartan tag anymore. Really, the only thing we can know for sure is what generation each Spartan was a part of. What we don't know, is if they still have the company tags or not. And there's strong evidence against that. What I'm seeing here is that we are trying to jump into conclusions based on what we know about the Spartan-III program, not what official sources state. --Jugus (Talk | ) 12:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::They did? I wasn't aware of such statement. Is is within the novel itself, HBO forum, or B.net Update?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not directly. Sorry if I came across as unclear. Emphasis on "by not including the company tags and not even mentioning them anywhere". That is, I have yet to see an official source where the Noble Team Spartans have company tags in their names, and I think that's hinting at something. --Jugus (Talk | ) 12:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah... well, I'm defending the speculation using an official source, though this will most likely change in future Bungie updates. Only time will tell :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, Bungie did confirm what companies they were apart of in the most recent update, but never mentioned if they were a part of their Spartan tags. //--TehK (tok) 23:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) The spartans of noble team dont have tags because, A: they do not belong in a company anymore because theyre in noble and those companies dont even exist anymore. and B: s-IIIs are a secret, noble team isnt a secret, if say a marine noticed that they had an extra letter, it would raise questions BTW screw it, im just gonna edit it nowGhost mactavish 02:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :There's a discussion which resolved this matter; Read HERE. Oh, should you do such things, I'll just revert them.{insert name here} 02:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Army At the end of Emile's page, it says "Good thing we're ARMY." Does this mean that these Spartans are Army? //--TehK (tok) 16:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it would certainly seem so. We had always known that Colonel Ackerson, head of the S-IIIs, was Army, but the program itself seemed to fall under Navy's NAVSPECWAR. Now we have a source that tells us Noble must have been transferred to Army, probably directly under Ackerson himself. So I guess we'll have to add it in. Objections?--Nerfherder1428 16:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) the ranks aren't Army, though. Army has Lieutenant Colonials, not Commanders, and Majors rather than Lieutenant Commanders. both Commander and Lieutenant Commander are Naval Officer ranks. :Yeah, the guest is right. The Spatan-IIIs are under the command of the Navy. Urban Holland ( the character who wrote the article) is Army himself though.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 05:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That is true. But Holland is talking about why Emile doesn't have to comply with a Navy regulation because "we're army." It's as if he's including the S-IIIs too.--Nerfherder1428 19:40, February 9, 2010 (UTC) crazy theory--or is it? I was recently reading Ghosts of Onyx, specifically the chapter where Kurt and Mendez learn of Alpha Company's demise in Operation PROMETHEUS. Earlier in the chapter, the Rear Admiral read off a long list of their victories. It seems that Spartan-III's aren't trained only to be sent on one single mass-suicidal mission after all. With that, the existence of Noble Team becomes more plausible (if we're still holding to them being Spartan-III's). Perhaps Spartan-III's are usually sent in smaller teams/squads on suicide missions (with Operations PROMETHEUS and TORPEDO being exceptionally large ops necessitating the entire company), and Noble Team is made up of the infrequent survivors. The problem here is that by the time the infamous mass-suicide missions began, almost the entirety of the company is still alive (though that could simply mean that Spartan-III's were used very infrequently). Or perhaps they were also sent on non-suicide (still high-risk) missions, and Noble Team members are the standouts amongst the top performers (the best of the best of the best). Or if not that, then perhaps they were sent on training missions ("training" being a word I use loosely since it entails actual combat with the Covenant) before being sent on an actual suicide mission in the slim hopes of minimizing the final casualty rating, and those who were deemed too good to lose were pulled out of the mission and onto Noble Team). There are still some issues, like Carter's age (perhaps strings were pulled because he showed promise?), and the MJOLNIR armor being issued to Spartan-III's (perhaps Noble Team is not considered a suicide team like the rest, so they get the good stuff; or perhaps since their death is no longer a near guarantee, they are give MJOLNIR armor to pass as Spartan-II's in case of an intelligence leak (a long shot on that one, I know)). Jorge, the lone Spartan-II, could just be there to round out the team (who's numbers are inherently small and unstable due to the fact that they draw their candidates from suicide mission survivors). He could have been transferred there, told about the project, and ordered to keep quiet about the Spartan-III's (I think you can trust a Spartan not to disobey orders). Still, this makes the Noble=Spartan-III theory that much more plausible. A specialized team of non-suicide Spartan-III's used for high-risk, top-secret, and/or controversial missions that cannot ever be leaked to the public? Carried out by a non-existent squad of a non-existent company? Makes some sense. Makes more sense that the sudden appearance of Skirmishers in the Covenant. What's up with that?Son of God-Enel 02:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) cya nobles do u guys think that since this takes place druing the fall of reach they r gonna end up dead? 03:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Rank Why is Carter's and Kat's rank so high when compared to the others in Noble Team or even other Spartan's. Kurt was LT CMDR but he was in charge of training the entire S-III Program, is it maybe due to them being a specialized team? or due to NT being possibly used by Ackerson as a 'private fireteam'?XW3 AR3 L3GION 17:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Noble Team was Kurt and Mendez's secret. Ackerson didn't know about the team. SPARTAN-177 17:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: SPARTAN-177 how do you know that ?--Fipas 18:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, after writing that I went back to B.Net and read Kurt's letter and from the look it I was somewhat wrong. It seems that Ackerson knows about Noble team but Kurt and Mendez were keeping some stuff about Noble Team secret. But to put my two cents in about the ranks, just because someone trained someone it doesn't means that person can't out rank the trainer. Plus, you have to remember that Kurt was stuck with the rank for twenty years. SPARTAN-177 18:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, but there is a difference between being stuck with the rank and settling with the rank. Getting stuck with the rank makes it seem like he really didn't want the promotion, which tbf at the beginning i bet Kurt didn't. But later as he trained with the S-III's he most likely became attached to the little blighters as seen when he heard about the deaths of Alpha Company, promising to train the next company just that bit harder. ::::Anyhow, he couldn't of kept the Noble Team a secret simply because of logistics: Kurt had to order the SPI suits through Ackerson and i'm betting most of the funding would of had to come from Ackerson so hiding a few MJOLNIR suits in his monthly budget requests would have been a bit too much. Besides, it could of been Ackerson's back-up plan as his original plan was for the Spartan to survive and for 'the Spartans to train Spartans', i think he guessed a hundred thousand spartans within twenty years of so? but he had to change the gameplan e.g. Noble Team. On a similar note, could there be more S-III teams like Noble? XW3 AR3 L3GION 19:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) HOW did this hint?? Noble Team's existence was hinted at in the novel Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, when James Ackerson wished to have Tom-B292 for his own private operations.6 What does Tom-B292 have to do with Noble Team? ...Please sign your posts. It even said that on the top when you made this section. Anyway, It meant Ackerson wished to have Tom-B292 for training the original member's of Noble... or, maybe he meant the Headhunters? --''"Why am I here and what the hell are you?"The guy who hates his username. 06:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Tom's a beta. All Noble team members are either Alphas or Betas. He didn't train them. Perhaps Ackerson wanted him for some other special ops? Noble 6 was pulled out of Beta to take part in lone-wolf spec-ops missions for years prior to joining the team in 2552.--'Forerun ' 12:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Spartan 3s over Spartan 2s? How is it that a SII would be in a postion inferior to a SIII? Like how Jorge is to N1. Surly an SII would have substantially more experience and skill than an SIII (not even factoring in a SIIs superior augmentations) and would thus be placed in a higher position. And having spent more time in the military would presumable mean a higher rank, assuming that the SIIIs were from Gamma, Jorge would have been in the military for around 26 years longer than any other the others. I know that Carter, Catherine and N6 are all commisioned which means they would automatically outrank the enlisted and warrent officers, but still. According to that, the best warrior with the most military experience is the lowest ranking member of the team. -- Looq, 22:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, years service do not equal experience. The SPARTAN-IIs were deployed on worlds to assist the Marines. The SPARTAN-IIIs were sent on their own to places with no military support, expected to die. The odds against survival, anyone who makes it through a battle like Pegasi Delta is clearly experienced. Both groups used the same augment procedures. There were few to no S-III casualties because information gathered from the S-II augmentation procedure allowed the doctors to do a better job.-- 'Forerun ''' 22:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, I see your point. I guess its just one of those things. I thought the reason for the higher sucsess rate because they were scaled down. I guess I need to reread that books before Reach comes out. =P I just want to say I appreciate you being so polite, I'm active on a few wikis and most people are just agressive and impolite for no reason. I'm happy to see Halopedia is different. :D Looq 23:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Army or Navy? This has apparently been discussed before, but there seems to be significant evidence to suggest that Noble Team is under the UNSC Army instead of the Navy. For the first thing, nearly all of the weapons they use have been labeled Army weapons on the Reach page. In addition, they work closely with Army personnel as seen in most Reach media. Even stronger hint is Urban Holland's remark "Good thing we're ARMY" on Emile's bio page. On top of all that, NOBLE has been stated to operated under UNICOM/SPECWAR instead of NAVSPECWAR like other Spartans. The idea of Spartans operating under the Army does sound kind of unusual, considering how Spartans usually operate; instead of staying on planetary garrisons like the Army seems to do, Spartan teams move around a lot. Then again, the evidence is there. If they are indeed under the Army, we should change the information on related pages accordingly. --Jugus (Talk | ) 12:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Noble Team isn't Navy because they were created mainly for defending UNSC colonies, just like the Army does. FatalSnipe117 21:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC)